The Mission Briefing for the Papa Bear Awards 2008
by konarciq
Summary: Kinch just started to jump up the ladder when Carter called him back from his bomb-lab: "Kinch! The radio is talking!"
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission Briefing**

.

Kinch just started to jump up the ladder when Carter called him back from his bomb-lab: "Kinch! The radio is talking!"

Kinch sighed and jumped back down again. "Never a quiet moment in this place, is there? Not even time to go and get a cup of coffee." He sat down at the radiopanel again and put the headphones on. "This is Papa Bear. Go ahead, Goldilocks."

He listened for a moment; then he paled visibly. "Carter!" he called out. And as the lanky head appeared around a corner of the tunnel, Kinch ordered: "Go and get the colonel. And the others. This is important!"

Within thirty seconds, the whole team was gathered downstairs: Newkirk with a handfull of cards, and LeBeau with a wooden spoon in his hand.

"What´s up, Kinch?" Hogan inquired worriedly.

Kinch switched the radio to the speaker. "London calling, sir. They say it´s mighty important: they need our expertise. _Urgent_," he read the words he had started to scribble down. "_Priority 1 mission. AAA+++. Extremely important. Urgentissimo._"

Newkirk killed his cigarettebutt. "I wonder if they´re trying to tell us something."

Hogan nodded. "Allright. Let´s have it."

"Go ahead, Goldilocks. We´re listening," Kinch said in the mike.

"Good evening, chaps!"

Carter´s jaw dropped, and even the others looked at best astonished at the chirping voice of – wasn´t that Wembley? "How is it all going?"

Kinch handed the microphone to Hogan. "Fine. What´s all this about an urgentissimo priority 1 mission? What´s the problem?"

"Well, you see, Hogan, we´re a bit behind schedule. It´s been awfully busy here lately..."

"You´re telling me," Newkirk muttered.

"... and in the process, we discovered that we are no less than a year behind on the Papa Bear Awards."

Carter´s eyes shone instantly. "Gee, I had almost forgotten about those! Are people still making up new adventures for us?"

Apparently Wembley had heard his words: "They sure are. And since you guys are the experts, we´d like your opinion on them, too, of course. We´ll make a bundle of them, and drop them at M14 tomorrow night at 2300 hours. If you´d be so good as to pick them up there?"

"We´ll do. What categories do we have this year?"

"Oh, it´s not the stories from this year, Colonel Hogan. Not yet; we´ll get to those after we´ve decided on the old ones. This time it´s about the stories written the year before!"

Hogan smirked. "Allright then, what categories did we have last year?"

"Mostly the same as it has been, though a few categories won´t compete this year, since there were too few stories that suited the category. Or no stories in that category at all. If you´ve got pen and paper ready, here´s the list."

Kinch nodded; he always had pen and paper at hand when manning the radio.

"Go ahead, Goldilocks. We´re ready and waiting."

"Right. The first category is **drama, stories of 5000 words or more**. That´s as usual; the story with the strongest, most compelling dramatic impact."

"I like those. Gives me the creeps," Newkirk mused.

"Except when they´re torturing the colonel," Kinch objected. "Personally, I´d rather skip those."

"Second category: **short story-drama**," Wembley went on. "The same idea, but described in less than 5000 words.

"Third category:** comedy**."

Carter jumped. "Those are my favourites. I hope there will be a lot!"

"Comedy can be described as the funny stories. Here, too, we have made a division. The third category is for funny stories of 5000 words or more; the fourth category is for **short funny stories**."

"Less than 5000 words," LeBeau remarked. "Oui, we get the picture. Go on, the fifth category."

"The fifth category is for the **most unique story**," Wembley droned on. "That is a story with a totally unexpected twist, or a very unusual style, or... well, simply a unique story. One of a kind.

"The sixth category is for the **best portrayal of a canon character**."

"That´s my bombs," Carter announced happily. "They often play a vital part in those stories, don´t they?"

LeBeau glared at him. "Don´t be stupid. That´s _us_, you fool."

"That´s _everyone_," Hogan corrected him. "Everyone we have ever met here over the years: us, the fellow prisoners, Klink, Schultz and the guards, Burkhalter, Hochstetter, the people from town, any visiting Kraut we have met over the years... Even the guard dogs included."

Carter gulped. "That´s an awful lot to choose from."

"And the seventh category," Wembley continued, "is for the **best original character**. So that would be a character the author has made up all by himself. And you´ll have to choose which of those people you would have liked to meet in your work at Stalag 13."

"A girl no doubt," Newkirk grinned.

"Oh yes!" LeBeau´s eyes glittered. "And no dirty Boche officers; we´ve seen more than enough of those!"

"I wouldn´t mind meeting any of the girls they´ve made up for us," Carter added his two cents. "As long as they´re on our side, that is."

Kinch sighed. "Perhaps we should let Goldilocks continue first?"

"Thank you, Papa Bear," they heard Wembley sigh. "Right. Onto the eighth category. That´s a new one: **the best quote**!"

"I know _nothing_!" LeBeau and Newkirk chanted in chorus.

They heard Wembley laugh. "I agree: it is a great quote, but this time we´re looking for new ones. Original ones. We´re looking for a line, or maybe two lines: funny, moving, silly, very true... anything. But it has to make sense even outside its original context."

Hogan took the mike. "Can it be a conversation between two people as well?"

Wembley chuckled. "I suppose you´re hoping for one of your crazy discourses with Klink to win this prize?"

"Well, hoping doesn´t hurt anybody."

"No, Colonel Hogan. Entire conversations do not qualify for this category. Keep it short. A line; at most a line and a reply. Like the famous ´_Klink, shut up and listen_´, followed by ´_Yes sir, shut up and listen_´ between the Kommandant and General Burkhalter. But no longer discourses. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"And then the last category: simply **the best story**, long or short. If someone agreed to read only one story about you chaps, this should be the one you´d recommend."

LeBeau grabbed the microphone out of Hogan´s hands. "Hey, what about my favourite category: the songs and poems?"

"I´m sorry, but no songs or poems have been published during this particular year. But let me assure you that this category will be back when we start on 2008´s awards in a few weeks time."

"And what about crossovers? I like it when we get to work together with people from other era´s," Carter pouted.

"Sorry, chaps. There were so very very few stories in both crossovers and challenged stories, that we´ve decided not to have a special category for them. You may nominate them in any other category you think appropriate though. And the same goes for the stories written in German."

Hogan nodded. "Understood. Are the general rules the same as they used to be?"

"Not quite. There has been one major change," Wembley replied. "Everyone is still entitled to – though not obliged to – two nominations in each category. But the author is not allowed to nominate his own work anymore."

Newkirk grinned. "Now that´s a pity! I´d have nominated every letter I´d ever written to me Mum!"

"Well, I´m afraid that possibility is out now," they heard Wembley say. "Once your work has been nominated by someone else, the author is allowed_ to vote for his or her own creations_. But the author is **not allowed **_to nominate his own work_ to enter the election."

"Makes sense," Kinch commented wryly.

"Can a story be nominated for more than one category?" Hogan enquired.

"Yes, that is possible. The only restriction is the distinction between short stories and stories over 5000 words. But for the rest you may nominate one and the same story in each of the categories you see fit. But I suppose that would require a really exceptional story, to fit in every category."

"And when do the nominations have to be in?"

"The last day for nominating is February 7th. The list of nominations in each category will then be published, and then people will have the opportunity to vote – one vote in each category – until March 31st."

"Where is it going to be published?"

"On an electronic highway. There, you´ll find all the information you need. The address is www konarciq net / fanfiction / PapaBearAwards / index html ." (A/N: add dots in the logical places and remove the extra space around the slashes)

Carter blinked. "Say that again...?"

They heard Wembley chuckle. "Don´t worry, we´ll send you a copy. At the moment a list of all the eligible stories is published there. But if you chaps happen to know of any other ones that were completed during the year 2007, we´ll be more than happy to add them to the list. We have two new librarians, you see. They might have missed something."

"Allright. How do we nominate?"

"You chaps may do so over the radio; others can find detailed information on the homepage at the electronic highway I mentioned before. They will have to send their nominations by mail to papabearawards at yahoo-dot-com."

"Address?" Hogan prompted.

"That _is_ the address."

The men looked at each other in puzzlement.

"What will they think of next..." Newkirk muttered. "Not even a street or a town...?"

"Well, chaps, I´d say: have a good read! I hope to hear from you soon!"

Carter jumped up and down with excitement. "I wish it was tomorrow night already! I want to start reading _now_!"

And Kinch answered Wembley: "Yeah, roger. Over and out."

Hogan nodded, with a mischievous smile playing around his lips. "Well, it seems we´ve got some reading to do... Priority 1, wasn´t it?"

"Urgentissimo," LeBeau recalled. "We´d better start reading right away. If we have to get those nominations in by February 7th..."

.

.

Librarian´s note: Hope you´ll all join us to revive the famous Papa Bear Awards!!!

.

For any questions, check the mentioned website, or contact snooky-9093 or konarciq (aka Sue and Margherita)


	2. Chapter 2

"Goldilocks calling Papa Bear. Come in, Papa Bear."

...

"Goldilocks calling Papa Bear. Are you there, Papa Bear?"

Reluctantly, without even taking his eyes off the pages in front of him, Kinch took the mike. "Papa Bear here."

"Ah, hello Papa Bear." A hesitation. "Are you allright? You sound a bit... distracted."

Kinch finally took his eyes off the papers. "No worries, Goldilocks. It´s just that I´m in the middle of an intriguing story, and I didn´t really like it to be interrupted."

A chuckle from Goldilocks. "Sorry about that. I take it the package arrived safely yesterday evening then?"

"Affirmative." Kinch grinned. "It´s really quiet upstairs. Everybody is reading. Even our guard. He got suspicious about the silence, and everybody staying inside today, so he came to check if perhaps we had all fallen ill all of a sudden. He was delighted when he noticed the pack of stories on the table, and going through the pile he immediately confiscated the one about himself. That was a couple of hours ago. But he is still sitting at our table, reading."

He heard Wembley chuckle. "Good show. Anyway, I´ve got some news for you."

"More stories?"

"One more so far; will be dropped tonight, same place, same time. But there is some other news as well."

Kinch nodded. "Go ahead, Goldilocks."

"Well, you see, the Propaganda Ministry has been on to us. Apparently they´d like to expand their department, and they´re looking for people who excel in the craft of marketing-writing. When they got word that the Papa Bear Awards competition was on again, they asked if we could add an extra category. For the **best teaser**."

Kinch frowned. "The best teaser?"

"Yes. Surely you have noticed that on the cover of every story, there are a few lines explaining what the story is about? That´s what we call a teaser: teasing your interest, trying to entice you to start reading this story immediately. It´s a craft of its own to write a good teaser; to captivate your public in just a few lines. A craft closely connected to marketing. So we agreed with the Propaganda Ministry and created an award in the "best teaser"-category as well."

"Got it. I´ll pass on the message," Kinch replied while jotting down the general idea.

"And one more thing," Wembley continued. "I understand that some of you chaps were terribly dissappointed about not having a special category to nominate crossovers and challenges and the like?"

"That´s right."

"Well, let´s just say they weren´t the only ones complaining: they have quite some company back here at the home front. So we´ve decided to create one more category. For **special stories** of any kind: crossovers, stories written in German, stories based on challenges, and stories based directly off one of your real adventures. Most of these genres used to have their own category in past editions of the PBA, but none of them had enough stories entered during 2007 to merit an entire category of its own. So as a compromise, we´ve decided to class all of them under one category: special stories. When we´ll drop the subsequent correspondence tonight, we´ll include a preliminary list of the stories eligible for that special category."

"Roger. So it´s eleven categories now?"

"Yes. Could you enumerate them for me, so there is no misunderstanding?"

Kinch pulled out his notepad and turned back a few pages.

"**Best drama**.

"**Best short story – drama**.

"**Best comedy**.

"**Best short story – comedy**.

"**Most unique story**.

"**Best portrayal of a canon character**.

"**Best original character**.

"**Best quote**.

"**Best overall story**.

"**Best teaser**.

"And **best special story**."

"Perfect. Well, enjoy your reading, gentlemen, and don´t forget to pick up that extra package tonight. We´re looking forward to your nominations!"

"By February 7th," Kinch nodded. "We got it. Over and out."

.

.

_Librarian´s note:_

Hopefully this combined category for special stories is a satisfactory compromise for everyone?

Since we are judging stories from quite a while back, our department has decided to include a direct weblink to every nominable story on the Papa Bear Awards site. That might make it a bit easier for the readers to retrace the stories.

And remember: we are still welcoming additional stories – completed and first published during the year 2007 – that we may have missed!

Already we´ve added a crossover story that was published in another category, to which the author was quick to draw our attention. More of these are welcome; I sincerely hope you guys won´t blame us for not checking _every_ category on the entire ffnet for possible crossovers ;-)

For complete info, including the lists of eligible stories – with their links! – in the different categories, please visit the Papa Bear Awards site. The address is mentioned in the first part of this briefing.

But the easiest way to get there is actually by the profile of the publisher of this briefing:

- Click on _konarciq_;

- Then click on the link _homepage_ in the profile;

- From there you´ll find a direct link to the PBA-site under the header _What´s new?_

And a special note since we got a few questions on that matter: "completed and first published in 2007" includes of course stories started in earlier years (and with those parts published in earlier years). The stories have to be "first published in complete version" during 2007. Is that a more clear description?

Anyway: check out the site of which the address is mentioned above. There you find a (complete?) list of all eligible stories.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goldilocks calling Papa Bear. Come in, Papa Bear." Wembley, Baker heard.

"Papa Bear here. Go ahead, Goldilocks."

"What the heck is going on over there?"

Baker raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten about the Papa Bear Awards?"

"Ehm... no."

Baker motioned Hogan over. "Papa Bear here, Goldilocks. What´s up?"

"What´s up?! And you´re asking me?!? What on earth are you guys doing over there? It´s less than a week left to nominate stories for the Papa Bear Awards you all seemed so excited about, and yet we´ve hardly got in any nominations!"

"Yeah, well... We´ve been rather busy lately." Hogan sighed. Even he thought it sounded rather lame. "And some of the guys prefer to have read _everything_ before deciding on any nomination. That takes time, too."

"They´d better hurry up then," Wembley grunted. "Do you realize the deadline is going out this Saturday? And with the few nominations we got in so far, it´s not going to be much of an election. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not."

"Well, then get me some more nominations. Otherwise we might as well give the awards to the few stories we got in so far, simply because they were _nominated_..."

.

Note: it´s true that the teasers cannot be entered from the Papa Bear Award site, since the links there are going directly to the story. The teasers can be found on page 5-7 of the Hogan´s Heroes section at ffnet. The two stories from Webstalag 13 don´t have a teaser, so they´re not competing in that category. And the German stories shouldn´t give any problems to trace back...


	4. Chapter 4

"Roll call!" Schultz bellowed as he threw open the barracks door. "Everybody raus, roll call!"

He was met by silence, and thorougly surprised he looked around. Had all the men escaped perhaps?

No. They were all there. Lying on their bunks, sitting at the table, engrossed in...

Schultz sighed. "Those stories will be the end of me! How often have you guys been late for roll call ever since you got into reading that stuff?" he complained.

"Oh, just a minute, Schultzie. Let me finish this chapter." LeBeau put his hands over his ears.

"No, no, no!" Schultz was already losing his patience. "When it is time for roll call, you should all line up outside within a minute. I am sure it will take you longer than a minute to finish that chapter. And if _you_ finish yours, someone else will want to finish his, and then someone else wants to finish his, too, and... No, no, no! Outside, all of you!"

"We´ll be there, Schultz," Hogan mumbled. "Just let us..."

"No, you will come outside right now!"

Newkirk pulled a blanket over his head. "I hear nothing!"

"Come on, Schultz. We got a deadline to meet!" Kinch tried to persuade their guard. "We have to get the nominations in by midnight, and everyone wants to make sure they nominate the right stories and characters and stuff. Can´t you overlook it this once?"

"Yeah, you can count us here. Then we don´t lose precious time by standing outside waiting for the Kommandant," Carter agreed.

"You got your nominations in yet, Schultz?" Baker asked.

"No. But..."

"You´d better be quick then," Hogan told him. "Deadline is tonight. Midnight. Just give us your list and we´ll make sure your nominations will get through."

"Fine. But at this very moment I want you all outside for roll call. It will only take a few minutes; you know that."

"Allright." Carter slid down from his bunk. "But I´m taking this story with me. I can´t spare a minute: we´ve been so busy lately that I still got quite a few stories to read!"

"Busy? With what?" Schultz wondered.

"Oh, the usual." Hogan pushed him outside. "Come on guys, time for roll call. And take your story with you. I´m sure the Kommandant will be pleased to see we´ve taken up a sophisticated pastime."

Garlotti sniggered. "At least it´s better than basket-weaving."

"Or kite-flying."

"Much better!" they all agreed.

xxx

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn... fünfzehn!" With a happy smile, Schultz turned to the approaching Kommandant.

"Repooooort!"

"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

"Diiiiiism..." Klink frowned. "Colonel Hogan, what are you and your men doing?"

"Reading, Kommandant."

"Reading, huh?" Klink came up to him and glanced at the pages in his hand. And in Kinch´s hands. And in Carter´s. And Newkirk´s. "Aha! Illegal texts have been smuggled into the camp! These are not books from the camp library! Schultz, collect them. I want to inspect them before I can let the prisoners continue reading them. There might be a codebook or a sabotage manual among those texts!"

"Kommandant!" Hogan protested as Schultz took his story from him. "You can´t do that! We need these stories!"

"I´m sure you do. When I´ve inspected them, and found there is nothing wrong with them, I will return them to you."

"And how long will that take?"

"Well, I´ll have to read them all, of course. A week, perhaps. That is, if you behave yourself and don´t cause me any trouble."

Protests from the men. "A week?! We need to get the nominations in by tonight!"

"What nominations?" Klink asked puzzled.

"For the Papa Bear Awards." Schultz told him. "Didn´t they tell you?"

Klink scowled. "No one tells me anything around here." He glared at Hogan. "Well, Colonel, since you so graciously "forgot" to tell me about this, I am definitely confiscating these stories until tonight. Don´t you think _I_ would like to nominate a few of my own?"

And with that, Klink stomped away, with the bundle of stories in his hand.

Schultz swallowed. "He forgot to say "Dismissed"!"

"You say it then, Schultz," Newkirk soothed him. "We listen better to your orders anyway."

Schultz had a broad smile. "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssmissed!" But then he remembered, and shot Newkirk a dark look. "You usually don´t obey my orders at all!"

"We will this time, Schultz," Hogan assured him.

So the men sauntered back into the barracks. Spirits were down; how were they supposed to nominate anything if they couldn´t finish reading the stories?

"Allright, here´s what we´ll do," Hogan told them as they all gathered around the table. "I´m sure everyone has read quite a few of the stories by now. Try and pick your nominations from what you have read so far. I´ll go talk to Klink and see if I can get the rest back."

"I hope you will, boy," Carter sighed. "Er... I mean, sir. I mean, the nominations have to be in by tonight!"

xxx

Nominations can be sent to:

papabearawards at yahoo . com

Deadline: midnight tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Real life interfered big time this week...

* * *

"Goldilocks calling Papa Bear. Come in, Papa Bear."

Kinch took the mike. "Papa Bear here. Go ahead, Goldilocks." He had hardly room to breathe. The tunnel was absolutely packed: POW´s from all the barracks were crowding in the narrow space of the radio room.

"I have here the results of the nomations-jury. Are you ready?"

Kinch grinned. "Ready and waiting, Goldilocks."

"Allright then. The first category: _best drama_. Six stories have been nominated in this category. In random order: **Spilt Milk**, **Sweet Dreams**, **Endurance**, **Pandora´s Box**, **Brainwashed** and **Brother´s Keeper**. You got that?"

"Yep. Go on, Goldilocks."

"Next category: _best comedy_. Only two stories have been nominated in this category, so they will be fighting amongst themselves for the gold and the silver award. These stories are **The Week The Pigs Flew** and **Déjà Vu Near Uijeongbu**."

"No wonder there´s a trial going on for the fanficauthors abusing us," LeBeau muttered. "Only _two_ good comedies in a whole year??"

"Next category," Wembley intoned: "_Best short drama_. Here, seven stories have been nominated. In random order: **A Voice From The Deep**, **Luck Of The Irish**, **Ninety Seconds**, **NMS! Not My Sister!**, **Unspoken**, **When The War Is Over** and **You Have Done Enough**."

"Perhaps there´ll be more short comedies," Carter predicted, as always looking on the bright side.

"In the next category: _best short comedy_, six stories have been nominated."

"What did I tell you?" LeBeau grunted.

"Well, six is more than two," Carter objected.

"And seven is more than six; yeah, I know my arythmatics," LeBeau countered.

"Quiet you two," Hogan interfered.

"The stories nominated in this category are: **Caroling, Caroling, Out In The POW Camp**, **Hogan´O´Lantern**, **Hogan´s Menagerie**, **Mark Twain**, **New Love** and **NMS! Not My Sister!**"

"Hey!" Newkirk protested. "That one was already nominated as drama!"

"Apparently someone else thought of it more as a comedy," Wembley replied.

"You lucky dog." Baker prodded Newkirk in the ribs. "That story is mostly about you. And nominated in two categories!"

"The following category is the _most unique story_. Here, four stories were nominated, of which some were nominated in other categories as well," Wembley continued. "These four stories are: **For Peace**, **Hogan´s Menagerie**, **New Love** and **Spilt Milk**."

Carter beamed. "Ha, that´s two nominations for my Spilt Milk!"

"In the category _special story_ we have six nominations: **You Have Done Enough**, **Yesterday The War Was Over**, **The Scourge**, **Déjà Vu Near Uijeongbu**, **Caroling, Caroling, Out In The POW Camp**, and **A Voice From The Deep**."

"That makes two for you, too, Kinch!" Carter pointed out happily.

"As well as two for a few others," Kinch sighed. "Now can we get on with this?"

"Now we come to the _best portrayal of a canon character_," Wembley said. "Here, we have quite a few nominees. Ten, to be exact. They are: **Carter** in _**Spilt Milk**_ (Carter beamed even more), **Colonel Hogan** in _**Endurance**_ (Kinch shuddered), **Colonel Hogan** in _**When The War Is Over**_, **Kinch** in _**A Voice From The Deep**_, **Klink** in _**Cold Days, Warm Heart**_, **Klink** in _**Snow White**_, **Klink** in _**The Week The Pigs Flew**_ (Newkirk gasped. "So many for Klink?!"), **Newkirk** in _**And To All A Good Night**_, **Newkirk** in _**New Love**_, and **Newkirk** in _**Pandora´s Box**_."

"You didn´t do too bad yourself either," Hogan remarked with a tiny little edge of envy.

"On the other hand, only two nominations have come in for the category _original character_," Wembley´s voice was heard again. "Apparently there weren´t too many new characters around that year. Well, the ones that got nominated are **Captain Anderson** from _**Whispering Sour Somethings**_, and **Gretchen Schultz** from _**Schultz´s Heroes**_."

"Objection!" Newkirk called out. "We have met Mrs Schultz in the series, so she is not a totally new character."

Wembley cleared his throat. "I know. But we decided to accept the nomination nonetheless, otherwise Captain Anderson wouldn´t have any competition at all."

"Allright, go on," Hogan told him.

"Then we come to the tickling teaser category. Shall I give you the nominated teasers?"

"Nah, just give us the stories. We´ll look´em up," Kinch answered.

"Okay, here you go. The nominated teasers belong to the following stories: **When The War Is Over**, **A Voice From The Deep**, **Ninety Seconds**, **Endurance**, and **Luck Of The Irish**. And someone figured the title of **Secret Meetings, General Nuisance And A Major Headache** was a teaser in itself, so that one´s up for voting as well."

There was some sniggering around.

Wembley continued. "Then the category for the _best quote_. Apparently not all the nominators really understood what was meant by a quote, but since it´s a new category, we´ve decided to accept all the entries anyway."

"I think it´s best if you do give us the entire quotes," Kinch told him.

"Okay. In random order, quote nr. 1: **"Boy, I wish I could get two phone calls in one day. You know, I haven't gotten a phone call since August of 194..."**

A roar of laughter echoed through the tunnels as Carter blushed with a happy grin. "Yeah, that was me. In _Secret Meetings, General Nuisance And A Major Headache_. But Newkirk put his hand over my mouth at the time before I could finish my line."

"Right, we´ll make it a guessing game," Hogan decided. "Next quote, Goldilocks. This one was guessed right away. See if you have any harder ones for us to recognize."

Wembley chuckled. "Quote nr. 2: **"Hey, who are you calling a complete and total numbskull?"**

"**He means me, Hogan."**

"**Oh, that's all right then."**

"That must be Klink and you, sir!" Newkirk crowed over all the others.

Hogan grinned. "Yes. In _Sweet Dreams_, if I recollect well."

"The next one is nice, too," Wembley told them. "Quote nr. 3: **"Hochstetter was shot? Gee, that's too bad, I hope he's all right – he's such a nice guy."**

A puzzled silence fell in the tunnel. "It sounds like you, Colonel," Kinch observed. "But did you really say something like that?!"

Hogan grinned. "Sure did. In _Whispering Sour Somethings_."

"On to the next: nr. 4," Wembley continued. "It´s rather descriptive for being a quote, but here it is: **Hogan stopped at the front door and took one last, deep, calming breath. "We did good, fellas," he praised his men in a whisper. "It's okay." Then he stepped inside the building to meet the end.**"

Hogan winced. "_Ninety Seconds_."

"Right again, Papa Bear. Well, see if you can guess this one, nr. 5: **"Hogan, you will do as you are told. Let the quack paw you."**

"Sounds like Klink," Newkirk said. "What was that all about, sir?"

Hogan shrugged. "That creepy doctor in _Sweet Dreams_ wanted to examine me. And I objected."

"Then I´ve got a quote, nr. 6, that was actually a written statement: **If you get to expecting the impossible from someone all the time then maybe it's your fault, and not theirs, if you get disappointed.**"

Baker chuckled. "See him blush again."

"Well, it´s a real piece of wisdom, if I may say so of my own words," Carter defended himself. "I said a lot of wise things in that _Spilt Milk_-story."

"But here you wrote it," Wembley cut in. "Anyhow, it got nominated, and it sounds like you´re happy about it."

"Boy, I sure am!" Carter confirmed. "To think that my words may be carried into posterity with all the éclat of a proverb..."

"Have you been reading Pride and Prejudice again?" Newkirk chided.

"Can we get on with this?" Hogan interfered.

"Yes, one more quote. Nr. 7," Wembley announced. "It´s a thought quote: **This was getting ridiculous. In fact, Hogan might've laughed if it was happening to someone else. As it was, Hogan took it as a sign he was losing his marbles. His little red choo-choo was chugging around the bend. His trolley was being derailed. He was playing with half a deck. He was driving without his headlights.**"

Kinch grinned. "_Uijeongbu_, wasn´t it, Colonel?"

Hogan returned the grin. "Indeed it was."

"And then on to the last category for now: the _best overall story_. Six stories have been nominated to recommend to people who´d agree to read only one piece of Hogan´s Heroes fanfiction. So they ought to be the very best of the best. Here they are: **A Voice From The Deep**, **Cold Days Warm Heart**, **Endurance**, **Pandora´s Box**, **Schultz´s Heroes** and **Spilt Milk**."

"Yay, my story got another nomination!" Carter exclaimed.

"I bet Schultz nominated the story about Schultz´s Heroes," LeBeau chuckled.

"And his wife as best original character," Baker grinned.

"And this completes the nominations of the Papa Bear Awards jury," Wembley concluded. "And now let´s hear a well-deserved applause for all the authors who saw their work nominated: **96 Hubbles**, **die Seele ist immer frei**, **Elsa Green**, **Fourthirtyam**, **Frankie Alton**, **Hexiva**, **Kits**, **LJ Groundwater**, **Me**, **misanthrope1**, **Nitestalker**, **San Antonio Rose**, **SapphyreBird**, **Settiai**, **Tuttle4077**, **Wordybirds**, and **Zoey Traner**!"

A loud applause rose up in the tunnels.

"You will have the chance to vote until **March 31st**," they heard Wembley say as it finally died down. "You guys may vote over the radio as usual; other people will have to use the emailaddress from before: papabearawards at yahoo . com." (more instructions below)

"Thanks, Goldilocks. We´ll do. Over and out."

xxx

For those of you who do not live at Stalag 13, there are two ways to vote: either by email to **papabearawards at yahoo . com**, or in **polls** that are to be opened this weekend in the yahoogroup "Hogan´s Heroes".

Each person can give **one vote in each category**, signed with his/her real name, ffnet-ID, yahoo-ID or facebook-ID. So if you vote by mail, you are not supposed to enter your votes in the yahoogroup-polls as well. And vice versa of course. The honour system applies!

Like with the nominations, you are not required to use all your votes. But please, do make every effort to read all the nominated work in a category before deciding on your vote!

Good news for the authors: **authors are allowed to vote for their own work!**

A complete list of all the nominations (including links to the nominated stories, as well as the text of the nominated teasers and quotes) can be found at the Papa Bear Awards-website: **www konarciq net** (add dots), under "what´s new".

Enjoy your reading, and don´t forget: votes have to be in by **March 31st, 2009**!


	6. Chapter 6

The VERY LAST DAY to vote is today!

So if you haven´t done so yet,

**VOTE**

.

**For the Papa Bear Awards!**


	7. Chapter 7

That was it, folks! Thanks for participating in this fun game!

We´ll be counting (mostly by hand), and get back to you with the results within a few days. Please allow us some time, as the one has a pretty busy new job, and the other is suffering from back problems!


	8. Chapter 8

And here are the results for the Papa Bear Awards 2008,

for stories written and for the first time published in complete version during the year 2007.

* * *

_Best drama:_

Gold:

**Endurance** / by LJ Groundwater

Silver:

**Brainwashed** / by Nitestalker

Bronze:

**Pandora´s Box** / by misanthrope 1

and:

**Spilt Milk** / by 96 Hubbles

* * *

_Best comedy:_

Gold: **Déjà Vu near Uijeongbu** / by Tuttle4077

Silver: **The Week the Pigs Flew** / by Me

_

* * *

_

Best short drama:

Gold:

**A Voice from the Deep** / by Tuttle4077

Silver:

**Ninety Seconds** / by LJ Groundwater

Bronze:

**NMS! Not My Sister! **/ by misanthrope1

and:

**Unspoken** / by Settiai

and:

**You Have Done Enough** / by die Seele ist immer frei

* * *

_Best short comedy:_

Gold:

**Hogan´s Menagerie** / by Tuttle4077

Silver:

**Hogan´O´Lantern** / by Kits

Bronze:

**New Love** / by misanthrope1

* * *

_Best special story:_

Gold:

**A Voice from the Deep** / by Tuttle4077

Silver:

**The Scourge** / by San Antonio Rose

Bronze:

**Déjà Vu near Uijeongbu** / by Tuttle4077

_

* * *

_

Most unique story:

Gold:

**Hogan´s Menagerie** / by Tuttle4077

Silver:

**Spilt Milk** / by 96 Hubbles

Bronze:

**New Love** / by misanthrope1

_

* * *

_

Best portrayal of a canon character:

Gold:

**Newkirk in Pandora´s Box** / by misanthrope1

Silver:

**Carter in Spilt Milk** / by 96 Hubbles

and:

**Hogan in Endurance** / by LJ Groundwater

and:

**Kinch** in A Voice from the Deep / by Tuttle4077

Bronze:

**Hogan** in When the War Is Over / by die Seele ist immer frei

* * *

_Best original character:_

Gold:

**Captain Anderson in Whispering Sour Somethings** / by Tuttle4077

and:

**Gretchen Schultz in ****Schultz's Heroes** / by Me

* * *

_Best teaser:_

Gold:

**When the War Is Over** / by die Seele ist immer frei

Silver:

**Ninety Seconds** / by LJ Groundwater

Bronze:

**Secret Meetings: General Nuisance and a Major Headache** / by Elsa Green

* * *

_Best quote:_

Gold:

"**Hogan, you will do as you are told. Let the quack paw you."**

from: Sweet Dreams / by Fourthirtyam

****

Silver:

"**Hey, who are you calling a complete and total numbskull?"**

"**He means me, Hogan."**

"**Oh, that's all right then."**

from: Sweet Dreams / by Fourthirtyam

and:

**This was getting ridiculous. **

**In fact, Hogan might've laughed if it was happening to someone else. **

**As it was, Hogan took it as a sign he was losing his marbles. **

**His little red choo-choo was chugging around the bend. His trolley was being derailed. He was playing with half a deck. He was driving without his headlights.**

from: Déjà Vu near Uijeongbu / by Tuttle4077

****

Bronze:

"**Hochstetter was shot?**

**Gee, that's too bad, I hope he's all right- he's such a nice guy."**

from: Whispering Sour Somethings / by Tuttle4077

and:

**If you get to expecting the impossible from someone all the time**

**then maybe it's your fault, and not theirs, if you get disappointed.**

from Spilt Milk / by 96 Hubbles

and:

"**Boy, I wish I could get two phone calls in one day. **

**You know, I haven't gotten a phone call since August of 194..."**

from Secret Meetings: General Nuisance and a Major Headache / by Elsa Green

* * *

_Best overall story:_

Gold:

**Endurance** / by LJ Groundwater

Silver:

**A Voice from the Deep** / by Tuttle4077

and:

**Pandora´s Box** / by misanthrope1

and:

**Spilt Milk** / by 96 Hubbles

Bronze:

**Cold Days, Warm Heart** / by Zoey Traner

* * *

Congratulations to the winning authors!

And to all you others out there who have contributed

– and hopefully will continue to contribute –

with wonderful stories about the boys of our favourite Stalag:

**Keep writing!**

For who knows:

Next time YOU might win an award!

****

The winners will receive their awards in the coming weeks.

And then, probably before Easter, we start off with

THE PAPA BEAR AWARDS 2009

for the stories from 2008!

****

Thank you all for participating and for your enthusiasm.

Hope to hear from you again with new nominations in a few weeks time!

Sue & Margherita


End file.
